The Real World: Pokemon Edition
by ILoveBlastoise
Summary: The stars of Pokemon are one the show The Real World see what happens when this gang has to stay 6 months together living under one roof please R/R
1. first day

A/N: this is my first fic so please don't hate. This story has nothing to do with catching pokemon so don't get mad if ash doesn't catch a rare pokemon other than that enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon blah blah blah don't sue me  
  
Chapter one  
  
Me: *flipping channel* Me: damn nothing is on *keeps flipping channel* Me: what's this? Pokemon on Real World? I gotta see this  
  
  
  
* Now the TV* (Real World theme)  
  
Misty: this is a true story * picture of Misty on the screen*  
  
Gary: of seven strangers* picture of Gary on the screen*  
  
Ash: picked to live in a house* picture of Ash on the screen*  
  
Duplica: and have their lives taped* a picture of Duplica on the screen*  
  
Nurse Joy: find out what happens*picture of Nurse Joy on the screen*  
  
Brock: when people stop being polite *picture of Brock on the screen*  
  
Tracey: and start getting real * picture of Tracey on the screen*  
  
All: The Real World, New York, special Pokemon edition!*picture of the whole group*  
  
* EPISODES STARTS EVERYONE ARRIVES AT THE HOUSE*  
  
Misty: wow!  
  
Duplica: this house is beautiful  
  
Ash: wow this is cool, right pikachu?  
  
Pikachu: pika!  
  
Nurse Joy: let's go see what the bedroom looks like *she starts running upstairs*  
  
Brock: wait for me nurse joy! *he starts running upstairs*  
  
Misty: well I guess we have to go upstairs we can't leave Brock all alone with Nurse Joy who knows what will happen  
  
Ash: I don't wanna think about what will happen  
  
Nurse Joy: * screaming form upstairs* hey guys come check this out*  
  
*everyone goes upstairs*  
  
Gary: whoa! These rooms are off the hook!  
  
Tracey: yea I can't wait to sleep with you guys  
  
Everyone except Tracey: O.O  
  
Tracey: I mean sleep in the same room as you guys *nervous laugh*  
  
Duplica: anyways check out the girls room  
  
Misty: wow I am sure gonna be comftorble in these beds  
  
Gary: *under his breath* yea you will definitely be comfy when you are laying in the bed with me  
  
Misty: did you say something Gary  
  
Gary: who me? Oh no I didn't say anything  
  
Ash: lets check the kitchen * stomach growls*  
  
Misty: well I am pretty hungry  
  
Nurse Joy: let's go check it out  
  
*everyone heads downstairs and enters the kitchen*  
  
Gary: check out this fridge!  
  
Ash: open it! There might be food in it!  
  
*luckily there was whole bunch of food and they start talking*  
  
Gary: what do you think we should do today?  
  
Nurse Joy: I know we can go clubbing  
  
Ash: hello remember that we can't get into clubs  
  
Nurse Joy: well we can check out a club to see if they have a teen night  
  
Ash: but I am not even a teenager  
  
Nurse Joy: then too bad you are gonna have to stay here  
  
Ash: fine! Me and pikachu will have our own party here, right pikachu?  
  
Pikachu: *happily* pika* then rolls eyes*  
  
Misty: but I wanna go  
  
Dupilica: Me too  
  
Nurse Joy: then we have to make you look like teenagers, follow me girls  
  
*Misty and Duplica follow Nurse Joy upstairs*  
  
Brock: well I am gonna pick out something to wear  
  
Ash: you guys are actually gonna leave me here?  
  
Brock: are u kidding?! And miss a chance of dancing with Joy I don't think so  
  
Gary: sorry ash, but I wanna get my groove on *disco ball comes from the ceiling and disco music starts playing and Gary starts dancing*  
  
Tracey: yea me too *starts doing funky chicken*  
  
*the disco ball stops from spinning and the music stops Gary stops dancing and ash stops moving*  
  
Tracey: *nervous laugh* um.. I am gonna go get dressed * runs fast like there is no tomorrow*  
  
Gary: I should be getting dressed also * leaves*  
  
Misty in the confessional room: I am so excited I never been to a club before. I can't wait to get dressed and look older *she leaves room*  
  
* 1 hour later*  
  
Brock: come on girls I wanna go already!  
  
Duplica: we are almost done  
  
Gary: what is taking them so long?  
  
* Nurse Joy comes down in a black dress and high heels*  
  
Brock:*drooling*  
  
Nurse Joy: girls come down  
  
* then Misty appeared she was wearing a tube navy blue tank top with a jean miniskirt with navy blue flip flops and her hair was loose and her boobs look bigger*  
  
*she walked downstairs*  
  
Gary: Misty u look-*interrupted*  
  
Misty: different?  
  
Brock: *drooling.. But even more*  
  
Misty: Duplica come downstairs  
  
* Duplica appeared, her light blue hair was loose and she wore a white halter top with blue jean short shorts with white flip flops her boobs also look bigger*  
  
* She walked downstairs when she finally came down she slipped on the mess of saliva that Brock made*  
  
Duplica: Brock!  
  
Brock: I help you get up  
  
Gary: I will * they both start fighting over of who is gonna pick her up*  
  
*she finally got up*  
  
Nurse Joy: Ash! We're leaving!  
  
Ash: *sadly* have fun  
  
*he heard the door close shut*  
  
Ash: well pikachu it's just you and me now  
  
Pikachu: * anime cry*  
  
Ash: pikachu do you think I would have danced well if I went to the club? Pikachu: *happily* pika * the he rolls his eyes*  
  
Ash: I think I would have danced well  
  
Pikachu: *starts to runaway leaving Ash talking to himself*  
  
Ash: I think I dance pretty good. Don't you think pikachu?  
  
Pikachu: ....  
  
Ash: pikachu where did you go?  
  
Deep voice: he left  
  
Ash: I can see th- Hey who said that?  
  
Deep voice: don't worry about it, you can tell me any thing  
  
*IN THE CAR*  
  
Brock: look I think that club looks good and it does say teen night  
  
* Nurse Joy who is driving nods her head and parks right in front of the club  
  
*they get out of the car and go inside the club*  
  
Nurse Joy: c'mon girls lets dance  
  
* They start dancing*  
  
* All the guys in the club started looking at Misty and Duplica*  
  
Guy: * to Misty* hey you wanna dance  
  
Misty: *looks at nurse joy*  
  
Nurse Joy:* nods her head *  
  
Misty: *to guy* sure  
  
* Misty starts dancing with guy*  
  
* She starts dancing reggae and she is dancing pretty good*  
  
Tracey: wow I wish I can dance with him  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Tracey: I mean I wish I can dance like that * nervous laugh*  
  
Tracey: c'mon Gary let's dance  
  
Gary: 0.o No way!  
  
Tracey: c'mon it would be fun  
  
Nurse Joy: c'mon just dance with him once  
  
Gary: *sigh* okay *starts dancing with Tracey*  
  
Some from the club: aww look it that couple dancing  
  
Gary: it's not what you think!  
  
SPFC: aaaaawww look he is trying to hide it  
  
Gary: *sigh*  
  
Tracey: see? Isn't this fun * keeps dancing the funky chicken the song "burnin up" by Faith Evans  
  
Gary: *slaps hand to forehead*  
  
* IN THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CLUB*  
  
Guy:*whispers in Misty's ears* Hey you wanna come home with me  
  
Misty: O.O * she looks down at his pants and sees that his you know what is standing up*  
  
Misty: uhh I gotta go* leaves and walks really fast*  
  
*IN THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CLUB*  
  
Duplica: * dancing with a guy*  
  
* The guy dancing with Duplica accidentally touched Duplica's breast with his elbow and toilet paper came flying out of her shirt*  
  
Guy: O.O  
  
Duplica: * has her hand on one breast and runs away to Nurse Joy*  
  
Duplica: come on we have to go  
  
*Then misty appears*  
  
Misty: let's leave please, let's go  
  
Nurse Joy: what happen?  
  
Misty: I tell you when we get in the car, please let's go  
  
Nurse Joy: ok but we have to find Brock  
  
* She looks around till she sees Brock getting smacked by two girls*  
  
Nurse Joy: c'mon Brock lets go  
  
Brock: damn and I almost have their phone numbers too  
  
Nurse joy: * rolls eyes*  
  
* Gary appears*  
  
Gary: c'mon we have to go Tracey is embarrassing me please let's go  
  
Nurse Joy: where is Tracey * then she sees a whole group of people surrounding Tracey*  
  
People: GO TRACEY! GO TRACEY! GO TRACEY!  
  
Tracey: *giving this guy a lap dance*  
  
Nurse Joy: O.O * she walks over to Tracey* c'mon let's go  
  
Tracey: Aw but I am having fun  
  
Nurse Joy: LET'S GO NOW!!!! *echoes threw the club*  
  
* The DJ stops playing music, everyone stops dancing and they are all staring at nurse joy*  
  
Nurse Joy: * nervous laugh* let's go  
  
* Everyone gets into the car and they drive home*  
  
*AT THE HOUSE*  
  
Misty: Ash! We're back!  
  
Ash: hey guys come over here I want you to meet someone  
  
Duplica: who? * looks around and sees no one*  
  
Ash: I want you to meet my friend Joey * points to cockroach, cockroach waves*  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
*EPISODES FADES TO THE CREDITS*  
  
Voice: ON THE NEXT REAL WORLD!  
  
Voice: Tracey decides that he is comftorble being naked how will the roommates react to that. Find out more on the next Real World! 


	2. Nudity

A/N: Second chapters up! Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon blah blah blah don't sue me  
  
Chapter 2 Nudity *real world theme*  
  
Misty: This is a true story  
  
Gary: Of seven strangers'  
  
Ash: picked to live in a house  
  
Duplica: and have their lives taped  
  
Nurse Joy: find out what happens  
  
Brock: when people stop being polite  
  
Tracey: and start getting real!  
  
All: The Real World: New York special Pokemon edition!  
  
*EPISODE STARTS OFF WHERE IT LEFT OFF*  
  
Ash: Joey say hi to my friends Misty, Tracey, Gary, Brock, Nurse Joy and Duplica  
  
Nurse Joy: I need a drink * she walk over to the cabinet where the alcohol is when she opens it pikachu is inside drunk*  
  
Pikachu: pika *hic* chu  
  
Nurse Joy: oh my god you poor thing  
  
Pikachu: *throws up on nurse joy*  
  
*pikachu walks into the living room which was where everybody was, he was walking very wobbly*  
  
Ash: pikachu! I didn't know you can dance!  
  
Nurse Joy: Ash! Can't you see your pokemon is sick?!  
  
Gary: Ash! Why didn't you watch pikachu?!  
  
Ash: *almost stating to cry* it was Joey's fault!* steps on cockroach* Misty: uhhh I am gonna go to bed now I think everybody else should  
  
Everyone: yea * they go upstairs and they turn off the lights*  
  
*NEXT MORNING*  
  
Brock: *making breakfast*  
  
* everyone wakes up instead of Tracey and they head for the kitchen*  
  
Misty: Mmmmm it smells good, what are you making?  
  
Brock: I am making pancakes with eggs and bacon  
  
Gary: is it done? I'm hungry  
  
Duplica: yea me too  
  
Misty: hey where is Tracey?  
  
Brock: he is still probably sleeping I guess  
  
* Tracey comes in, and he is naked*  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Misty: * cough* ahem good morning Tracey  
  
Tracey: good morning guys. So what's for breakfast?  
  
Brock: *shocked* o uhhh I am making pancakes with bacon and eggs  
  
Tracey: *sits down* that's good cause I'm starved  
  
*everyone is silent*  
  
Misty: well I am gonna go watch TV  
  
Tracey: cool, let me go with you  
  
Misty: *thinking to herself* damn!  
  
* Misty goes into the living room and sits on the couch and Tracey sits right next to her with his legs wide open*  
  
Misty: * starts flipping channel but she can't stop looking at his thing* Tracey: *keeps moving around making his "thing" move*  
  
Misty: *loses temper* Tracey can you please put some clothes on  
  
Tracey: what?  
  
Misty: can you please put on some clothes?!  
  
Tracy: no! I don't wanna put any clothes on I am comftorble like this  
  
Misty: *stands up* COMFTORBLE! TRACEY THAT IS DISGUTING NOBODY HERE LIKES YOU BEING NAKED  
  
Tracey: OH YEA *stands up* WELL NOBODY LIKES YOU AND YOUR CROOKED HAIR, THAT STUPID PONYTAIL YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL IN REHAB!  
  
Misty: WELL LOOK YOU FAT FAG INSTEAD OF WORRYING ABOUT ME WORRY ABOUT YOUR SELF AND GO ON A DIET!  
  
*Nurse Joy and Duplica walk in*  
  
Nurse Joy: what's going on here?!  
  
Misty: THIS NAKED FREAK DOESN'T WANT TO PUT ANY CLOTHES ON!  
  
Tracey: I DON'T WANT TO AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT COME DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT  
  
Misty: *starts walking up to his face ready to beat the crap outta him*  
  
Duplica: * tries to break them apart* hey, hey no fighting here! Tracey maybe you should go put on some clothes  
  
Tracey: F*** you people *tears start to come down his cheeks and we walks up stairs*  
  
Tracey in confessional room: my mom always told me to always be comftorble with your self and I am comftorble being naked *sob* why can't they understand that *sobbing more* leaves confessional room*  
  
*back downstairs*  
  
Misty: he shoulda left *looking real pissed  
  
Duplica: let me go talk with him * she goes upstairs and she is standing right outside the boy's room*  
  
Duplica: Tracey *knocks on door*  
  
Tracey: leave me alone! I wanna be alone!  
  
Duplica: FINE! Just be that way! *she goes in to confessional room*  
  
Duplica in confessional room: I don't think its right that Tracey expresses his feelings that way, I mean its disgusting, disturbing and I don't like it *leaves room*  
  
Brock: * calling from kitchen* breakfast is ready!  
  
*everyone except for Tracey heads for the kitchen*  
  
* the fax machine turns on and the real worlders get a fax*  
  
Nurse Joy: What's this * she begins reading*  
  
Nurse Joy: c'mon guys we have to go  
  
Gary: where?  
  
Nurse Joy: its says here that we have to go to central park something about jobs and that we have to be there by 1 o clock in the afternoon today  
  
Gary: what time is it now?  
  
Brock: 11:53 am  
  
Nurse Joy: c'mon guys we have to get dressed  
  
Misty: but we don't know where central park is  
  
Nurse Joy: it says it's not far from here  
  
Duplica: Then let's go  
  
* 15 minutes later, in the car*  
  
Brock: is everyone here?  
  
Everyone: yea  
  
Brock: Tracey are you here?  
  
Tracey: here  
  
Nurse Joy: then lets go * pulls car out of drive way and starts driving*  
  
*30 minutes later*  
  
Ash: I think that's them *pointing at people that are waving at them*  
  
Nurse Joy: ok *parks car*  
  
*everyone gets out of the car*  
  
person: hi guys my name is Lila are you having fun in New York?  
  
Everyone except Lila: yea  
  
Lila: well I be assigning you your jobs today  
  
Misty: like dancing?  
  
Duplica: singing?  
  
Gary: sky diving?  
  
Nurse Joy: bungee jumping  
  
Tracey: are we gonna work at gay bars?  
  
Ash: strippers?  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Lila: okaaaaaaaaaaay well half of you are gonna work as your life guards at Jones beach and the other half is gonna work as a counselor at a children's day camp  
  
Lila: the ones that will be working as a life guard will be Duplica, Ash and Brock and the ones that will be working as the counselor will be Misty, Tracey Gary and Nurse Joy  
  
Misty:* really pissed*  
  
Tracey: *his head about to explode* they both look at each other with evil faces  
  
* Episode fades into credits*  
  
Voice: ON THE NEXT REAL WORLD!  
  
Voice: it's a first day of work and everyone is excited for there first day and they also scared of what Misty and Tracey might do to each other 


	3. first day on the jobs

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon blah blah blah don't sue me  
  
Chapter 3 first day one the jobs  
  
*real world theme*  
  
*EPISODE STARTS*  
  
*it's early in the morning and everybody is getting ready to go to work*  
  
Misty: * wakes up she starts heading for the bathroom but she sees everyone in a line waiting for the bathroom*  
  
Misty: what's going on?  
  
Duplica: Pikachu is in the shower and he is taking forever!  
  
*you hear pikachu singing Nsync's "bye, bye, bye"  
  
Gary: * loses temper* that it I can't take it anymore we are gonna be late* starts banging on bathroom door* Pikachu! Hurry up! There are people waiting!  
  
Ash: c'mon guys leave pikachu alone  
  
* Then you hear the faucet turn off*  
  
Pikachu: *opens the door and steps out with a towel wrapped around his waist and a shower cap on his ears* pika!  
  
Gary: finally! *goes into the bathroom*  
  
*pikachu goes into the boy's room*  
  
*20 minutes later*  
  
Joy in confessional room: it's the first day of work and I am just afraid of what Tracey and Misty might do to each other and it might be a bad example for the kids *bites lip* something needs to be settled they can't keep fighting like this* leaves room*  
  
*1 HOUR LATER*  
  
Ash: well bye guys our bus is here  
  
Duplica: good luck on your first day *waving goodbye*  
  
Misty: you too *waving back* Brock: Ash, Duplica... Let's go!  
  
*the door closes shut*  
  
Joy: well it's time for us to go everybody ready?  
  
All: yea  
  
*everyone leaves the house and gets into the car*  
  
*Misty decides to sit up front with Joy*  
  
Gary: *sigh* guess that means I have to stay in the back with Tracey  
  
Tracey: *grin*  
  
Gary: *anime cry*  
  
* 15 MINUTES LATER*  
  
Joy: look guys we're here*she parks the car*  
  
*they get out of the car and they go inside the daycare and they are greeted by the head counselor*  
  
Head counselor: hi guys my name is Mary and I am the head counselor come follow mw so you can meet the kids  
  
*they follow her and see all these little kids beating each other up and some other kids are pulling each other hair*  
  
Mary: kids listen up  
  
*nobody's listening*  
  
Mary: please kids listen  
  
* Still nobody's listening*  
  
Mary: SHUT UP ASSHOLES!!!  
  
*everyone is quiet*  
  
Gary, Misty, Joy and Tracey: O.O  
  
Mary: that's more like it, I want you kids to meet somebody. These 4 people will be your new counselors for the whole summer  
  
Mary:*talking to Gary, Misty, Joy and Tracey* ok guys introduce yourselves  
  
Misty: Hi guys my name is Misty  
  
Joy: I'm Joy  
  
Tracey: hi I'm Tracey:  
  
Gary: and I'm Gary  
  
Misty: so um do you kids have any questions for us?  
  
Kid #1: yea I gotta a question for the nigga in the headband  
  
Tracey: who me?  
  
Kid #1: yea you nigga:  
  
Tracey: well what's the question?  
  
Kid #1: why you look so gay  
  
Mary: hey that's not nice! Does anybody have any other appropriate questions?  
  
Kid#2: yea I gotta question for Gary  
  
Gary: what is it?  
  
Kid#2: can I get your number?  
  
*everyone looks a Gary*  
  
Gary: *nervous laugh*  
  
*1 HOUR AT JONES BEACH*  
  
Ash: *sitting in life guard chair* *blows whistle* hey don't go over there little girl!  
  
Little girl: *not listening*  
  
Ash: *runs to little girl* please don't go over there *tries to move the girl*  
  
Little girl: *cries* you hurt me, I am telling my brother on you *runs away* * 2 minutes later Ash is walking on the beach until someone taps his shoulder*  
  
Big brother of little girl: my sister says that you hurt her  
  
Ash: no, no I was only telling her to move so she wouldn't drown*nervous laugh*  
  
Big brother of little girl: my little sister says that you're lying  
  
Ash: *nervous laugh*  
  
*Back at the day care*  
  
*all kids are in the arts and crafts room throwing paint, crayons and markers at each other*  
  
Kid# 1: hey lets throw paint at that freak with the head band!  
  
All the kids: yea! *starts throwing paint*  
  
Tracey: *gets hit in the eye* stop..ow!  
  
Misty: *looks at kids throwing paint at Tracey and she starts feeling bad for him* Hey stop this! * gets hit in the face with paint * why you little brat *picks up paint and throws it at a kid*  
  
*BACK AT THE BEACH*  
  
*Duplica and Brock sitting on life guard chairs*  
  
Duplica: hey Brock you wanna take a tan with me?  
  
Brock: nah I am gonna go get some hot babes phone numbers I see you later okay *leaves*  
  
Duplica: *sighs*  
  
*pikachu appears*  
  
Duplica: hi pikachu! You wanna take a suntan with me?  
  
Pikachu: *happily* pika, pika!  
  
*They start taking tan*  
  
*BACK AT THE DAYCARE*  
  
*everyone is throwing paint at each other and there is paint everywhere*  
  
Misty: ugh! Take that! *throws paint*  
  
*Mary walks in*  
  
Mary: WHATS GOIN ON HERE!  
  
*everyone stops throwing paint and it is silent*  
  
Mary: Misty! Tracey my office now!  
  
*they go to the office*  
  
Mary: what just happened in there?!  
  
Misty: *stutter* it was all-*interrupted by Tracey*  
  
Tracey: my fault! I made this happen. This kid cursed at me so I threw paint ay him  
  
Mary: *sigh* since this is your first day I am gonna let you off easy but the next time this happens you're fired! Do I make my self clear?!  
  
Misty: yes ma'am  
  
Mary: now get out of my office!  
  
*Misty and Tracey leaves*  
  
*outside office*  
  
Misty: thanks  
  
Tracey: well it was the least I can do since you stood up for me like that  
  
*silent for a moment*  
  
Misty: Tracey I wanna apologize for the way I was acting the other day  
  
Tracey: nah it was my fault I should have never been naked anyways  
  
Misty: actually I have no problem with it. We were all born naked right?  
  
Tracey: *smiles*  
  
Misty: *smiles* *4 hours later Misty, Tracey, Joy and Gary comes home they all have paint on themselves Misty has a bandage on her arm and Tracey has a bandage on his leg and Joy's hair is out of place but Gary looks perfectly fine*  
  
Joy: I'm beat  
  
* They all sits on couch*  
  
*they hear the door knob turn and the door opens and Brock, Duplica, Ash and pikachu come in, Ash has a black and blue eye, Brock has a big red handprint on his face, Duplica has a sunburn and pikachu is no longer yellow he's brown*  
  
Gary: what happened to you guys?!  
  
Misty: *stands on couch* eww it's a walking shit!  
  
Ash: no that's pikachu!  
  
Misty: *burst out laughing*what happened*rolling on floor*  
  
Duplica: well me and pikachu decided to take a tan and we fell asleep and this is what happened  
  
Joy: *smiling* what about ash and Brock  
  
Ash: I got beat up by this little girl's brother  
  
Everyone except ash: * laughing*  
  
Ash: hey he was big!  
  
Misty: *still laughing* what about you Brock  
  
Brock: I told this girl she had nice boobs so she slapped me  
  
Duplica: oh brother  
  
Ash: hey what about you guys?  
  
Misty: this boy bit me  
  
Joy: all the kids started pulling my hair  
  
Tracey: I got stabbed with a crayon  
  
Ash: what about you Gary? It looks like nothing even happen to you! Gary: I was chased by these little girls that wanted to kiss me  
  
Duplica: and that's it?!  
  
Gary: they had cheap lip gloss on their lips!  
  
Brock: well seems like we all had a bad day, c'mon guys lets get some sleep we have to go to work in the morning  
  
Everyone except Brock: yea  
  
*everyone goes upstairs and lights turn off and they go upstairs and lights turn off and they go to sleep*  
  
*2 HOURS LATER*  
  
Gary: Tracey get off me!  
  
Tracey: he, he sorry  
  
*EPISODE FADES INTO THE CREDITS*  
  
Voice: ON THE NEXT REAL WORLD!  
  
Voice: Tracey has a confession to make and a new surprise visitor comes. Who could it be and why is he here the only way to find out is to watch the next real world! 


	4. Cops and Robbers: The Ketchup Chase

A/N: chapter 4 up!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon blah blah blah don't sue me  
  
Chapter 4 Cops and Robbers: The Ketchup Chase  
  
*EPISODE STARTS OFF 2 WEEKS AFTER LAST EPISODE*  
  
*Ash wakes up, everybody else is asleep except Tracey*  
  
Ash: *thinking to himself* yes! Its Saturday no work today! * Then Ash walks by the staircase and sees Tracey not naked and he is trying to fix up the house*  
  
Brock: *wakes up* *walks over to the staircase and sees Ash just standing there*Good morning Ash *then sees Tracey* what's up with Tracey he is wearing his clothes something must be up  
  
Ash: I know its freaking me out, let's go downstairs and ask him  
  
* They go downstairs*  
  
Brock: good morning Tracey. What's up? why are you cleaning?  
  
Tracey: somebody is coming over for dinner  
  
Ash: who?  
  
Tracey: no time to talk guys I gotta clean the bathroom *races upstairs and into the bathroom and he just passes by Misty who just woke up*  
  
Misty: *thinks to herself* oh my god is Tracey wearing clothes?!*starts walking downstairs*  
  
Brock: good morning Misty  
  
Misty: good morning guys. What's up with Tracey? He is wearing clothes and cleaning  
  
Ash: he is cleaning up the house cause someone is coming over for dinner  
  
Misty: who's coming?  
  
Brock: he says it's a surprise  
  
Misty: I wonder who it is  
  
Tracey: *screaming from upstairs* AHH! Its 10:30 I have to buy the groceries! * He comes downstairs*  
  
Tracey: could one of you accompany me to the super market?  
  
Brock: which super market?  
  
Tracey: Key Food  
  
Joy: *coming out of nowhere* I'll drive you there Tracey  
  
Tracey: great  
  
Ash: maybe pikachu can go with you guys and help you out  
  
Tracey: yea that will be cool  
  
Pikachu: *shaking his head no* pika  
  
Ash: pikachu says that he would love to help you guys  
  
Pikachu: * anime cry*  
  
Tracey: c'mon let's go  
  
* AT THE SUPER MARKET*  
  
Tracey: *pushing shopping cart* hmm what should I get *picks up mayonnaise* this would be good for dessert*puts in the cart*  
  
* MEAN WHLIE IN THE OTHER PART OF THE STORE*  
  
Pikachu: * pikachu walking threw the aisles until it finds whole aisle full of ketchup* pika! *sparkly eyes* *starts gulping down all the ketchup that's there*  
  
Joy: *walking up and down the aisle trying to find pikachu*  
  
* she finds pikachu gulping down a bottle of ketchup with 7 empty bottles of ketchup next to him then every thing turns in to like cops and robber's chase from a movie scene*  
  
Joy: *holds up to fingers like if they were a gun* the jig is up! You're caught red handed!  
  
Pikachu: you will never catch me alive! *runs away to the cereal aisle*  
  
* You hear the mission impossible them in the back round*  
  
Joy: *chases after him* *finally gets to cereal aisle*  
  
Pikachu: *throws Honey Comb cereal at her which made all the cereal fall out of the box causing her too fall*  
  
* She reaches for her back pocket to get her walkie- talkie that suddenly appeared*  
  
Joy: I need back up!  
  
Tracey: *not listening to the walkie- talkie that suddenly appears there also* hmmm this will be a perfect drink * picks up 2 dishwashing soaps and puts them in the cart*  
  
Joy: damn he is not picking it up*gets up and starts looking for pikachu*  
  
Pikachu:*hiding in the aisle where they keep toilet paper, tampons, pads, soap, hand washing soap etc..* I need some weapons * picks up toilet paper, tampon and cheap air refresher*  
  
Joy: *looking around*  
  
Pikachu: * spots Joy and picks up his box of tampons and pulls out one and throws it at Joy*  
  
Tracey: *coming out of nowhere* Joy look out! * pushes her out of the way in slow motion*  
  
* Tampon hits floor*  
  
Joy: that was a close one thanks  
  
Pikachu: * is following them and keeps throwing tampons at them*  
  
Tracey: run!  
  
* They start running for their lives while pikachu is chasing them and throwing tampons at them*  
  
Pikachu: *still running and throwing tampons at them* bwah ha ha ha give up now! *Then he ran out of tampons* uh oh  
  
Joy: hey he ran out let's get him  
  
*they started running up to him*  
  
Pikachu: *pulls out air refresher and sprays it in their face*  
  
Joy: *coughing* oh no * coughing* cheap air refresher *coughing*  
  
Tracey: can't... Breathe * coughing*  
  
Pikachu: * ties them up with the toilet paper* bwha ha ha I got u now!  
  
* Cheap air refresher smell fades away*  
  
Joy: oh no we're trapped  
  
Pikachu: ha ha surrender all your ketchup now!  
  
Tracey: we lost *sadly*  
  
Joy: wait isn't this toilet paper?  
  
* The toilet paper breaks free and Joy and Tracey are not tied up anymore*  
  
Pikachu: how could this happen?!  
  
Tracey: get him!  
  
* Pikachu runs away*  
  
Joy: * points out her wrists and band- aids came out of them like if she was spider man* damn he is too fast I can't get him  
  
Tracey: I know what can stop him! * Pulls out headband and about to do and attack that is similar to sailor moons* Tracey..Headband....Magic! * throws head band towards pikachu in slow motion*  
  
* Bang! It hits pikachu*  
  
Joy: * running fast towards pikachu* bad guys finish last * uses bandage as a handcuff*  
  
Pikachu: *sadly* how can I lose?  
  
Joy: shut up or I'll give you... The booster shot  
  
Pikachu: Nooooooo!  
  
* IT'S 7 O CLOCK IN THE EVENING*  
  
* Tracey is preparing dinner and the others are getting ready for dinner*  
  
*DOORBELL RINGS*  
  
Misty: I'll get it! * opens door* TODD?!  
  
* Everything turns into a modeling studio and misty is posing*  
  
Todd: that's great! *snap*  
  
Misty: * posing*  
  
Todd: fabulous just fabulous *snap*  
  
Misty: * different pose*  
  
Todd: the camera loves you baby!  
  
* Everything is back to normal*  
  
Misty: so Todd what are you doing here?  
  
Todd: didn't Tracey tell you that I was coming over for dinner?  
  
Misty: oh yea he did mention that, well come inside to greet the others  
  
* They go into kitchen*  
  
Todd: hi guys  
  
Ash: oh my god it's Todd!  
  
Gary: TODD?!  
  
Duplica: TODD?!  
  
Brock: TODD?!  
  
Joy: TODD?!  
  
Tracey: Todd! You're finally here * runs and hugs todd*  
  
Everybody except Todd and Tracey: O.o  
  
Tracey: you're just in time for dinner  
  
*everyone stares at food*  
  
Duplica: you know Tracey I don't think I am even that hungry * nervous laugh*  
  
Tracey: oh don't be shy! Eat!  
  
*everyone sits down*  
  
Misty: uh Tracey what's that? * Points to dishwashing soap that is in the cup*  
  
Tracey: that's the wine ^-^  
  
Gary: O.o *ahem* uh and what's that * points to laundry detergent that's in a bowl*  
  
Tracey: that's rice ^-^ don't you people recognize food when you see one  
  
Brock: * nervous laugh* well I am gonna skip dinner and just eat to dessert*  
  
Tracey: here you go * gives him a plate full of mayonnaise*  
  
Everyone except Tracey: O.o  
  
Todd: uh I think its time for you to tell them the news now  
  
Tracey: o yes of course, ok guys... I'm gay  
  
Everyone except Tracey and Todd: *pretends like they didn't know*  
  
Tracey: and uh Todd is my lover  
  
*EPISODE FADES INTO THE CREDITS*  
  
Voice: ON THE NEXT REALWORLD!  
  
Voice: Tracey goes back to the orange island with Todd to visit his family and Misty becomes a women. Find out more on the next REAL WORLD! 


	5. Misty becomes a women

A/N: Chapter 5 up!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon blah blah don't sue me  
  
Chapter 5 Misty becomes a women  
  
*Real world theme*  
  
* EPISODE STARTS A LITTLE BEFORE WE LEFT OFF*  
  
Tracey: guys, I'm gay  
  
Everyone except Tracey and Todd: * pretends like they didn't know*  
  
Tracey: and uh Todd is my lover  
  
Gary: Yes! I'm free I'm free! No more torture!  
  
Everyone except Gary: O.O  
  
Todd: I know this came a shock for you guys but I really do love Tracey  
  
Duplica: well we are your best friends we will accept you no matter who you are  
  
Tracey: thanks guys  
  
* NEXT MORNING*  
  
* Tracey is packed and ready to go and everyone is giving hugs and saying goodbye*  
  
Ash: bye Tracey good luck with telling your parents the news  
  
Tracey: thanks, bye guys * walks out the door with Todd*  
  
Duplica: well Tracey's gone it's just the six of us now  
  
Gary: I know, party! Woo hoo! Tracey is not here!  
  
Duplica: that's not right!  
  
Gary: do you know the things he did to me?!  
  
Misty: uh oh I don't feel too good  
  
Joy: what's wrong Misty?  
  
Misty: I dunno my stomach hurts a lot. I think I have to use the bathroom * she rushes upstairs to the bathroom*  
  
*15 seconds later*  
  
Misty: *screaming from upstairs* Joy! Come quick  
  
Joy: *goes upstairs*  
  
* 2 minutes later*  
  
Joy: *comes downstairs*  
  
Duplica: what happen?  
  
Joy: * whisper in her ear*  
  
Duplica: ooooooooh, damn she got it already?  
  
Ash: what did she get? Diarrhea?  
  
Joy: no she got her period  
  
* Gary and Brock start to giggle*  
  
Ash: what's a period?  
  
Gary: a period is when blood comes out of a girl's ass  
  
Joy: technically yes but in other words when a girl gets her period the girl's body starts to grow it like the body gets curves  
  
Ash: curves?  
  
Joy: well the girl begins to grow breasts and their ass gets bigger and their hips get wider  
  
* Gary and Brock begin to fantasize*  
  
Ash: do guys get periods?  
  
Joy: no  
  
Ash: good  
  
Joy: but you do get your sperm  
  
Ash: what's a sperm?  
  
Gary: * pats Ash on the back* don't worry Ash you will know when you get it  
  
Ash: isn't that a ham?  
  
Joy: okaaaaaaaaaaay I am gonna be right back I need to buy pads for Misty, Duplica can you come with me?  
  
Duplica: sure * and they leave*  
  
Ash: what's a pad?  
  
Brock: *slaps hand to forehead*  
  
* AT THE PHARMACY*  
  
Joy: wonder where they put the pads?  
  
Duplica: which one does her need regular or heavy?  
  
Joy: take both just in case  
  
*Duplica notices the guy smiling and staring at Joy*  
  
Duplica: look at that guy he is staring at you  
  
Joy: *looks around and sees the guy staring at her* oh my god he is so cute *whispers* oh my god quick hide the pads!  
  
Duplica: why you want me to hide the pads and why are you whispering?  
  
Joy: shh! Do you want him to hear us? We can't let him see that we're buying pads it will look embarrassing!  
  
* The guy starts walking towards them*  
  
Joy: oh my god he is coming over here act natural  
  
Guy: hi  
  
Joy: *stutters*h-hi  
  
Guy: hi my name is Jake what's yours?  
  
Joy:*finally acting calm* my name is joy  
  
Jake: that's a pretty name  
  
Joy: thanks  
  
Jake: listen I'm going to a college party next week and I need a date would you like to go with me?  
  
Joy: I would love to * takes the pen that is on his shirt and starts writing down her number on his hand* that's my number call me anytime  
  
Jake: I call you then* then he walks away*  
  
Duplica: I can't believe it you are going to a college party  
  
Joy: I can't believe it either, YES! I GOTTA DATE!* goes over to an old lady*  
  
Joy: I gotta date! Can't u believe it!  
  
Old lady: no  
  
Joy: * goes over to a random guy in the store* I gotta date!  
  
Random guy: * bad mood* good for you lady  
  
Duplica: Joy stop! *pulls her by her hair* and you are telling me that buying pads are embarrassing  
  
*THEY GET TO THE HOUSE*  
  
*Duplica and Joy come in*  
  
Duplica: guess what guys?  
  
Ash: what? She a got her period too?  
  
Duplica: no, joy is going to college party  
  
Brock: WHAT! *looking very jealous*  
  
Joy: *big grin*  
  
* EPISODE FADES INTO CREDITS*  
  
Voice: ON THE NEXT REAL WORLD!  
  
Voice: Joy goes to the college party which turns out to be wild she is tempted to have sex what will she do? Find out more on the next Real World! 


	6. the big party

A/N: Chapter 6 up!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon blah blah blah don't sue me  
  
Chapter 6 The Big Party  
  
*EPISODE STARTS OFF THE WEEK AFTER LAST EPISODE*  
  
*its 7:00 in the evening*  
  
Misty: *walks in the girls room and sees Joy getting ready* wow you look real nice!  
  
Joy: thanks  
  
Misty: boy, Brock is sure jealous  
  
Joy: I know yesterday Brock was begging me not to go  
  
Misty: *smiles* you Brock*smiles turn to frown* hey be careful you know these college parties are crazy  
  
Joy: I know, I know  
  
*DOWNSTAIRS*  
  
* Duplica, Brock, Ash and Gary are watching T.V *  
  
*the doorbell rings*  
  
Brock: that must be the date lemee go get it to see what this Jake guy looks like * opens door*  
  
Jake: hi I'm Jake, Joy's date  
  
Brock: *serious face* you got the wrong house*slams door on Jakes face*  
  
Duplica: Brock! * hurries to the door and opens it* I'm very sorry our friend is drunk  
  
Jake: *chuckles* it's alright  
  
Duplica: come in I'll get Joy * goes upstairs*  
  
Duplica: Joy your dates here  
  
Joy: well guys this is it  
  
Misty: have fun  
  
Duplica: don't drink too much  
  
Joy: I won't * leaves room goes downstairs*  
  
Joy: hi Jake  
  
Jake: you look wonderful  
  
Joy: thanks I think we should be going now  
  
Jake: yes let's go  
  
Joy: bye guys  
  
Everyone except Joy and Jake: Bye!  
  
* The door closes*  
  
Ash: hey guys, lets go sightseeing  
  
Duplica: that's a good Idea  
  
Brock: how can I go sightseeing while Joy goes to a party with someone she doesn't even know  
  
Ash: c'mon Brock it will be fun  
  
Brock: fine  
  
Duplica: what about you Misty?  
  
Misty: you guys have fun I'll stay here  
  
Ash: and you Gary?  
  
Gary: I'll stay I'm pretty tired  
  
Ash: pikachu will you like to come?  
  
Misty: let pikachu stay with us we can use the company  
  
Ash: ok, let's go then  
  
* They leave*  
  
Misty: well it's just you and me  
  
Gary: I guess so  
  
Misty: well what should we do?  
  
Gary: I dunno  
  
*AT THE PARTY*  
  
*Joy and Jake just arrived*  
  
Jake: well this is the party  
  
Joy: cool lets dance  
  
* They start dancing*  
  
*BACK AT THE HOUSE*  
  
Gary: sooooooooo what's your favorite food?  
  
Misty: pizza I guess..  
  
Gary: ooooooooh  
  
Misty: you?  
  
Gary: umm... Pizza  
  
Misty: uhh cool  
  
Pikachu: *thinking to himself* this conversation is going nowhere it's time to spice things up he he * goes to confessional room*  
  
Pikachu in confessional room: *translated to English* I am so bored and those 2 people downstairs are having a boring conversation so that's why I am going to make things better I gotta plan..  
  
*BACK AT THE PARTY*  
  
* Joy is dancing with a guy while Jake is having a conversation with his friend*  
  
Friend of Jake: damn you picked a hot girl *looks at Joy*  
  
Jake: I know she is fine and by tonight I am gonna get her to sleep with me  
  
Friend: Jake.. You Da Man!  
  
Jake: I'm Da Man! *slaps high five*  
  
* BACK AT THE HOUSE*  
  
* pikachu comes downstairs and decides to put romantic music on to get Misty and Gary in the mood so he puts the song "kiss the girl" from The Little Mermaid soundtrack*  
  
Misty: where is that music coming from  
  
Gary: I dunno the stereo must on turned on by its self  
  
*pikachu decides to turn off the light*  
  
Misty: oh my god the lights turned off *she brings herself closer to Gary*  
  
Gary: I have a big feeling that pikachu is doing this * under breath* thank you pikachu  
  
Misty: you know Gary this is pretty romantic  
  
Gary: *thinking to himself* this is the perfect time to kiss her *he goes to kiss her but misses and hits his forehead on her chin*  
  
Gary: oops sorry *really embarrassed*  
  
Misty: *knowing what Gary was trying to do she finds his face and pulls his closer to her and they kiss*  
  
* Pikachu is hearing the kissing noises he gets really happy*  
  
Pikachu: *thinking to himself* my planned worked! Yes!  
  
*BACK AT THE PARTY*  
  
*Joy is sitting on the couch next to this person who got really high*  
  
Person: *to joy* you want some *passes her the weed*  
  
Joy: uhhh no thanks  
  
Person: you know I got a radio in my car  
  
Joy: uhh that's nice  
  
Person: how come you got 4 tits?  
  
Joy: O.o  
  
* The song "it's getting hot in herre" by Nelly, plays*  
  
Joy: this is my song! *stands up and starts dancing on top of a table*  
  
*while she is dancing on top of the table everyone is taking off their clothes*  
  
*the song finishes and a girl pushes her way threw the crowd*  
  
Girl: *to joy* can I kiss you?  
  
*the people in the party begin chanting*  
  
People: DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!  
  
Joy:*shrugs* ok  
  
* They start kissing*  
  
*they finish*  
  
Girl: thanks ^-^  
  
Joy: uhh anytime  
  
*Jake pushes threw crowd to get to Joy*  
  
Jake: *whispers in Joy's ear* hey let's go upstairs  
  
Joy: why?  
  
Jake: so we can talk, because it's pretty noisy down here and I want to get to know you better  
  
Joy: alright  
  
* They go upstairs into the bedroom*  
  
Joy: so what do you wanna know about me?  
  
Jake: why are you so beautiful?  
  
Joy: he he thank you, your so sweet  
  
* 2 minutes of silence*  
  
Jake: *kisses her*  
  
Joy: * kisses him back*  
  
Jake: *keeps kissing her and puts his hand on her thigh and starts moving up*  
  
Joy: Jake stop  
  
Jake: *nibbling on her neck and keeps moving his hand up*  
  
Joy: Jake stop!  
  
Jake: oh c'mon  
  
Joy: *pushes him off* Jake take me home *stands up*  
  
Jake: c'mon we're just starting to get to know each other  
  
Joy: did you think I was stupid?! I would never have sex with you! Take me home now!  
  
Jake: fine! Have it your way!  
  
*30 minutes later*  
  
*AT THE HOUSE*  
  
Misty: *thinking to herself* I can't believe it I kissed him, Misty don't tell me that you like him, this can't be happening to me  
  
*door bell rings*  
  
*Misty goes downstairs to see who it is and Gary opens the door*  
  
Gary: uh police officer how can I help you?  
  
Police officer: are you people friends of Joy Fields? * I don't know her real last name*  
  
Gary: yes we are why do you ask?  
  
Police officer: I'm sorry but she had an accident  
  
*EPISODE FADES INTO CREDITS*  
  
Voice: ON THE NEXT REAL WORLD!  
  
Voice: hey I'm tired of saying of what's gonna happen next, well today you are not, too bad, wait for the next episode to find out what happens 


	7. still waitin

A/N: it's been soo long since I wrote a chapter o well heres a new one!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS FIC!  
  
Chapter 7 the incident  
  
*real world theme*  
  
*EPISODES STARTS WHERE IT'S LEFT OFF*  
  
Misty: is she alright? *almost gonna cry*  
  
Police Officer: well we don't know. There was another person in the car with her. We're not sure who the other person is because the person didn't bring identification. What I am aware of is that one is unconscious and one is dead. And they have not told me who is alive. We need you to please come with us.  
  
Misty: *hugs Gary and starts crying* oh Gary*sob*  
  
Gary: *almost about to cry* alright lets go *walks out door and pikachu tags along*  
  
*AT THE HOSPITAL*  
  
*Duplica, Brock and Ash arrive at the hospital*  
  
Duplica: *rushes to Misty and hugs her* we saw the note you left us. is she alright?  
  
Misty: I don't know someone was with her in the car also and one of them died but we don't know who. We are waiting for the doctor's permission for us to go in there to find out.  
  
Dupilica: *starts crying* I can't believe this is happening  
  
Brock: oh joy why did u have to go with him!*cries* why didn't you listen to me *cries even more* It was you who did this to her! *points to the chair*  
  
Chair.  
  
Brock: why won't you admit it!  
  
Chair.  
  
Brock: talk you stupid bafoon!  
  
Duplica: Brock calm down!  
  
Brock: how can I calm down when joy is hurt!  
  
Duplica: hey! You are not the only one who feels like this we all feel bad! Now listen you sit down over there and don' come back till you cool down!  
  
Brock: *goes sit down in corner*  
  
Ash: how did you do that?  
  
Duplica: it's a secret  
  
Misty: you are gonna have to teach me that  
  
*Tracey appears*  
  
Duplica: it's Tracey!  
  
*everyone except himself gives him a hug*  
  
Tracey: I came as fast as I can when I saw the note you guys left, what happen?  
  
Duplica: nurse joy was in a car accident and she was in the same car with someone else one of them died and we don't know who it is yet  
  
Tracey: that's awful *tears fill up* why did it have to happen to her  
  
Ash: I am going to get some fresh air  
  
Duplica: let me join you  
  
Tracey: me too  
  
Brock: can I get up now?  
  
Duplica: yes you can get up  
  
Brock: yay! *gets up and goes outside with Ash, Duplica and Tracey leaving Misty and Gary and pikachu*  
  
Misty: *goes up to Gary* umm Gary about today..*interrupted*  
  
Gary: it's alright, hey why don't we talk about this outside  
  
*they are about to leave until they are stopped by pikachu*  
  
Gary: what is it pikachu?  
  
Pikachu:*translated to English* look I want money I wanna buy chips  
  
Gary: what are you saying?  
  
Pikachu: *translated to English* give me money!  
  
Gary: huh?  
  
Pikachu: that's it! I give up *reaches into Gary's pocket, takes 50 cents and runs away*  
  
Gary: hey! That's the only money I have left!  
  
*pikachu is now at the vending machine*  
  
pikachu: *thinking to self* great how am I gonna get up there *looks around and sees a chair *ok cool ill just climb on that chair*climbs on chair and puts the money inside and picks the chips that he wanted which were the Doritos cool ranch but it got stuck in the machine* *starts kicking it, but it doesn't work he tries to shake the machine but it doesn't work8 how am I gonna get these chips *scratches butt*  
  
*OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL*  
  
*Misty and Gary are sitting on a bench*  
  
Misty: I'm really sorry I shouldn't have kissed you  
  
Gary: it's alright in fact I liked it  
  
Misty: you did? Well I liked it to  
  
Gary: I never told you misty but I've always liked you, I was too shy to tell you but now for some reason I'm not  
  
Misty: you know what Gary? I like you too *puts her head on his shoulders*  
  
* 1 hour later at the vending machine*'  
  
Pikachu: *thinking to self* I got it! I will use my head butt into the glass and get the chips *pikachu uses head butt and the glass break while he takes the chips*yes!*open bag and finds 3 chips in there* what a rip off!  
  
*everyone is back upstairs in the waiting room the doctor comes in*  
  
Doctor: ok you can go now to identify who is dead but only one can go  
  
Misty: I'll go  
  
*she goes into room*  
  
*episode fades into credits*  
  
Me: well um the voice person decided to go on strike so you gonna have to wait till the next chapter  
  
Voice: on strike! On strike!  
  
A/N: I know! I know! this chapter was all blah but I'll do better next time 


	8. pikachu's day at the hospital

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fic!  
  
*episode starts where it left off*  
  
*misty goes into the room*  
  
dupilica: what happened if she is dead?  
  
Ash: don't say that, I have faith that she is alive  
  
*misty comes out of the room*  
  
Gary: is she alive?  
  
Duplica: is she dead?  
  
Misty: she's .she's. alive*sigh*  
  
Brock: that means Jake's dead?  
  
Misty: yea.poor thing  
  
*silent for a moment*  
  
Brock: oh well joys alive!  
  
*everyone is happy except for pikachu*  
  
Pikachu: *translated to English* *sarcastically* whoo hoo she's alive can I get some food now *tugs on ash's pants*  
  
Pikachu: gimee some food I'm hungry*opens mouth and points at it*  
  
Ash: oh you're hungry? It's a good thing I brang some of Brock's pokemon food  
  
Pikachu: oh no! Not the pokemon food. Last time I ate that I had diarrhea for weeks  
  
Ash: ok ok since your so eager I'll give you some *about to put in Pikachu's mouth but it slips out of his hands and it falls to the floor and then a dog comes and takes a bite out of it*  
  
Ash: sorry pikachu but that was the last of the pokemon food  
  
Dog:*chews it*O.O*dies*  
  
Ash: *looks at dog* wonder what could have happened to it  
  
Pikachu: *thinking to self* thank the lord it wasn't me  
  
Ash: well pikachu here's a penny go buy yourself something'  
  
Pikachu: a penny?! Why you stupid freak!  
  
Ash: your welcome pikachu, no need to thank me what are friends for?  
  
*Ash goes into the room with everybody else except for pikachu so they can see how joy is doing*  
  
Pikachu: well if nobody is gonna help me find some food, I am gonna have to do it myself  
  
*pikachu starts running up and down the hospital from room to see if they have any food left. Its stops in a room where there is a old man in the bathroom*  
  
Pikachu: there's food in here!*looks around to see in anyone is there* food no ones here. Oooh green jello my favorite ^-^  
  
Old man: *calling form the bathroom* nurse?! Is that you?!  
  
Pikachu: *stops eating jello* uh oh there is someone in here *starts tip toeing out the room until a naked old man opens the bathroom door*  
  
Old man: there you are! I am waiting for my scrub bath, I'm all ready  
  
Pikachu:* turns around* great now I gotta give the old guy a bath  
  
Old man: stop cursing at me in Spanish! I only know how to speak English come and give me a scrub bath  
  
Pikachu: Spanish?  
  
*having no choice pikachu went to the bathroom and started giving him a scrub bath*  
  
*15 minutes later*  
  
Old man: is it me or did your hands smaller?  
  
Pikachu: I wonder how old this guy is  
  
Old man: I forgot you only speak Spanish  
  
*pikachu finishes scrub bath*  
  
Old man: well thank you nurse  
  
Pikachu:*leaves room* eww that was so disgusting  
  
Old man: *yelling from the bathroom* nurse I gotta go to the toilet now  
  
Pikachu: O.O ok now its time to go  
  
Pikachu: *walking* this hospital is so boring there's nothing fun to do...*light bulb* I got it!  
  
*15 minutes later*  
  
pikachu:*has a sombrero and maracas and a little dancing outfit*  
  
Girl at the counter: O.o uhh you are not suppose to be on this floor  
  
Pikachu:*snaps fingers and the tune from "Cuban Pete" starts playing while he is shaking his maracas* *singing* my name is Cuban Pete I am the king of rumba beat when I play the maraca *starts shaking hips to the beat* I go chick, chicky, boom, chick, chicky, boom, chick chicky boom  
  
*people here the music and comes sees what's going on and there terrified but for some reason they don't know why their bodies are moving to the beat*  
  
Pikachu: *still singing* yea sir I'm Cuban Pete I'm the craze of my native street when I start dancing everything goes chick, chicky, boom, chick, chicky, boom, chick, chicky, boom  
  
*pikachu dips girl at the counter, don't ask me how*  
  
Pikachu: its time for the conga!*"la conga" beat plays and everyone in the hospital is doing the conga and pikachu is in the front leading them*  
  
*IN THE ROOM WHERE THE GANG IS IN*  
  
*Ash begins to hear music outside the door so he opens it to see what the noise is, he sees pikachu with the maracas dancing la conga with almost everyone at the hospital*  
  
People: cha cha cha cha cha cha!  
  
Ash: O.o  
  
Tracey: ooooh they are doing the conga! I'm joining too!  
  
*instead of doing the conga he does the funky chicken*  
  
*everything stops*  
  
Tracey: *continues dancing alone not noticing everyone is looking at him*  
  
Old lady: *throws shoe at him*  
  
Tracey: x_x  
  
People: yay!  
  
*music starts playing again*  
  
*1 hour later they are back at the house*  
  
*Misty and Duplica are upstairs getting ready for bed*  
  
*Gary comes into the room*  
  
Gary: can I get a good night kiss?  
  
Misty: sure *gets up from bed and kisses him*  
  
*Ash passes by the room and sees them kissing and continues walking, he bows his head down*  
  
*they finish kissing*  
  
Gary: good night see you tomorrow  
  
Misty: good night  
  
Duplica: what was that all about *grin*  
  
Misty: well I and Gary decide to get together  
  
Duplica: that is so not fair, you got a boyfriend, your period what's next your virginity  
  
Misty: *chuckles* don't worry it'll happen to you  
  
Duplica well I hope so!  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
Ash: *thinking to himself* I gotta find a way to get misty back, gary cant take her away from me!  
  
*EPISODE FADES INTO CREDITS*  
  
me: sorry but our voice person remains on strike but I will do my best to get him back so for now please stay tuned for the next episode 


End file.
